The Amazing Butthole
The Amazing Butthole is the superhero alter-ego of the New Kid in South Park: The Fractured But Whole. Personality Butthole's personality is still largely unknown, and he didn't speak a word throughout the entire story in The Fractured But Whole. However, he starts showing facial expressions on his face like never before. Butthole shows panic,disgust, painful in battle caused by burning, grossed out, shocked etc. He smiles very often, either being healed or using some sort of abilities. When channeling some abilities, he may also show some expressions like complacency(after building a turret). In the main storyline, Butthole also shows some other facial expressions. He seemed sorry when he handed the special drink to the DJ, he smiled when playing mandolin and flugelhorn, he looked shocked when he heard the strange sounds in the forensics room, he also let out sighs when he was having dinner, implying that there may be some serious problems weighing on his heart. Butthole seemed to be unable to take care of himself well in daily life, as his room had his weapons and costumes placed everywhere unorganized, and there was also some dirty laundry in the hamper on the floor of his room, which stayed there for days. Butthole is shown having more attachment to the real world rather than the virtual games and social media. Compared to the previous story, he reduced his time spent on his phone(as he never took out his phone when wandering on the streets). An Okama Gamesphere can also be seen in his room(possibly bought by his parents), yet he never played with it. Despite his parents' advice to not get too attached to the town, he does seem getting along well with kids in town, and he is willing to play with them. Butthole seemed confused and surprised on the first night in South Park, implying that he may not have knowledge about what happens at night as a routine. Showing his ignorance for the dark side of South Park. The same confusion also occurred when the cops attacked Tupperware, the Coon be accused of kidnapping the New Kid's parents, and when Butthole found out about the truth about his back story. These expressions showed that Butthole may be quite naive about the people in this town, thinking that they are nice people, the reality, however, is way crueler than he had imagined. Butthole also showed his merciless side in the story, in the police department's basement, he witnessed the painful death of a policeman from the start to the end, and failed to even try to offer any help. However, this may be understandable as the cops were trying to kill them before. He also killed one of his parents at his will to get out of the lab, and never looked back to help the survived one, leaving the one survived from Butthole's murder dying for sure. Butthole also showed self-abasement in the later parts of the story, specifically presented as "not believing in himself" when executing time fart leaps. It is unknown why Butthole failed to believe in himself, but regarding the fact that he put everyone in danger, murdered his own parents, farted too big to miss the Election Day, it isn't a surprise that he blame himself. Due to the disbelief in himself, his leaping through time failed quite a few times, he also called Santa Claus down from the sky by mistake when he was supposed to summon Jesus. Category:Characters in South Park: The Fractured But Whole